I will be
by jinai
Summary: Ihr Aufenthalt in der Sahara neigt sich dem Ende zu und wenn Kanda und Jinai ihn unbeschadet überstehen, steht ihnen eine weitere Mission bevor. Doch zuerst müssen sie sich mit einem Problem ganz anderer Art herumschlagen - und dabei wissen sie noch gar nicht, dass diese Mission sogar ihre letzte sein könnte ... Kanda&Oc, rated T for safety.
1. Erlösung

Jinai: Zwei Wochen sind vorbei und wir haben diese Geschichte mit Leona Lewis begonnen, also beenden wir sie auch damit.

Raffael: Bist du sicher, dass es diesmal endgültig der letzte Teil sein wird? Oder überlegst du es dir mal wieder anders?

Jinai: Also, solange ich nicht einen der Hauptcharaktere abmurkse, wird es definitiv der letzte Teil sein. Ich habe mich mit ihm in eine ziemlich verzwickte Situation manövriert, die keinen anderen Ausweg zulässt. Und aufgeben will ich ihn natürlich auch nicht.

**Yunaria:** Yay, ich kann euch immer noch überraschen :D Jetzt bin ich glücklich.

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Das Lied 'I will be' ist von Leona Lewis und ich will ihr auch gar nichts wegnehmen, ich fand es nur als Titel passend. Wie immer gehört alles andere Katsura Hoshino, bis auf meine OCs, die gehören natürlich mir. Aber wer außer mir will die auch schon haben?_

* * *

**1. Erlösung**

Jinai sank müde zu Boden, als der Dying Star, die letzten Überreste des Akuma, sich zu einer harten Kugel verfestigt und zu rotieren aufgehört hatte. Sie war müde, aber es war leider noch nicht vorbei. Das war nicht das einzige Akuma, das es hier zu zerstören galt, und dann gab es da noch diesen Wissenschaftler, mit dem sie sich auseinandersetzen mussten. Jinai hoffte nur, dass Kanda ihn im Auge behalten hatte, während sie weg gewesen war. Der Mann musste aufgehalten werden – _eigentlich nicht unser Job_, dachte sie in einem Anflug von Zynismus, der besser zu Kanda gepasst hätte. _Unser Job ist es, Akuma zu töten, nicht Zivilisten._

_Selbst dann nicht, wenn sie dem Grafen helfen?_, fragte ihr Unterbewusstsein neugierig nach.

_Selbst dann nicht._

Sie richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf und blickte an sich herunter. Das schwache Mondlicht, die letzten Strahlen der endenden Nacht, beleuchteten ihr ehemals weißes Hemd, das nun besudelt war mit dem Öl des Akuma. In der monochromen Nacht sah sie aus, als hätte sie ein Schwein abgestochen.

_Was für ein reizender Vergleich._

Was soll's. Ich bin nicht hier, um einen Schönheitswettbewerb zu gewinnen, sagte sich Jinai und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

Besser gesagt, dorthin, wo sie den Ausgang vermutete. Verwirrt blieb sie stehen. Von der Öffnung in der Höhlenwand, durch die sie gekommen war, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur noch Steine in allen Größen und Formen, die sich dort türmten.

_Haben wir es mit dem Dying Star etwas übertrieben?_

_Wenn du nichts konstruktives beizutragen hast, sag besser gar nichts._ Erschöpft breitete Jinai erneut die Flügel aus und flog zur Kuppel hinauf und durch das Loch darin ins Freie hinaus. Von den Akuma, die sie und Kanda vorhin belästigt hatten, war nichts zu sehen – sie hatten sich auch nicht in den Kampf zwischen ihr und Ai eingemischt, wie ihr jetzt auffiel. Der Himmel, in dessen Osten die Schwärze schon auseinanderbrach, war verblüffend leer.

_Wo sind die alle hin?_

_Nicht fragen, dankbar sein_, drängte ihr Unterbewusstsein.

Jinai zuckte mit den Schultern – obwohl es sie schon misstrauisch machte – und flog zum westseitigen Hang des Berges, wo sie den Einstieg vermutete, durch den Kanda und sie gekommen waren. Der Gang dahinter war zwar lang und mühsam, aber es war der einzige Weg, der ihr einfiel, jetzt wo der Durchgang aus der offenen Kuppelhöhle eingestürzt war.

Hoffentlich hatte sich seit ihrem Weggehen nicht allzu viel verändert – wenn dieser Doktor ein Akuma erschaffen konnte, das genauso kämpfen konnte wie sie, genau wie er es angedroht hatte, was hinderte ihn dann daran, das gleiche mit Kanda zu machen? Es war ihm ja in Frankreich schon einmal beinahe gelungen. Jinai flog schneller.

**oOo**

Doktor Roberts indes hatte von dem Tumult gar nichts mitbekommen. Er war zuversichtlich, dass Ai die Exorzistin töten würde und dass sich die Fehlschläge unten im Verlies inzwischen um deren Partner kümmerten. Er hätte sie ja gerne rausgelassen, aber er konnte nicht riskieren, dass da draußen jede Menge Akuma herumliefen, die einem Exorzisten ähnlich sahen – ganz zu schweigen von denen, die nicht einmal richtig _menschlich_ aussahen – und damit die Aufmerksamkeit des schwarzen Orden auf sich lenken.

Das hatte ihm der Graf unter allen Umständen untersagt und Roberts hielt sich daran, was er sagte. Sonst würde er nie bekommen, was er so dringend begehrte; geistesabwesend betastete er das Holz unter seinem rechten Hosenbein. Dieses Holzbein war umständlich und nicht im geringsten mit einem echten Bein zu vergleichen, doch darum musste er sich nicht mehr lange Sorgen machen. Sobald er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die verkleideten Akuma in den Orden eingeschleust wurden und von dort aus seinen Geldgeber mit Informationen versorgten, würde diese ganze Angelegenheit hier nicht mehr von Bedeutung sein.

Damit ihn niemand falsch verstand: Doktor Roberts war stolz auf seine Arbeit, er liebte sie, und ganz besonders liebte er so wunderbare Kreationen wie Ai. Er hatte unendlich lange experimentieren müssen, um eine Akumahülle zu schaffen, die dem Original so nahe kam und dazu benutzt werden konnte, die Gaben dieses Akumas in eine Form umzuwandeln, die aussah wie das Innocence dieser Exorzistin. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sich dafür nur Akuma ab Level 2 eigneten und diese bereits einen Wirtskörper hatten; sie davon zu lösen und in den künstlichen Körper zu transferieren war eine der schwierigsten Aufgaben gewesen. Zum Glück hatte ihm der Graf auch genug Akuma zur Verfügung gestellt, damit er dieses Problem experimentell lösen konnte.

Jetzt, wo er Ai erschaffen hatte, musste er nur noch einen Partner für sie entstehen lassen. Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein, diesen Exorzisten nachzubilden – DNS würde er genug haben, sobald er tot war. Die Herausforderung bestand darin, einen Weg zu finden, sein Innocence nachzuahmen. Aber dafür würde er viel Zeit haben – solange alle Welt glaubte, diese zwei Exorzisten irrten noch immer in der Sahara herum, suchte auch niemand nach ihnen.

Roberts betete nur, dass die Akuma ihm die Gehirne übrig ließen. Ohne die konnte er Ai und ihrem Partner nicht die Erinnerungen der Exorzisten geben und dann wäre der ganze Aufwand umsonst. Aber Ai hatte ja darauf bestanden, die unfreiwillige Spenderin ihres Wirtskörpers selbst zu töten, und wer war er, einem Akuma etwas abzuschlagen? Außerdem hatte man ihn informiert, dass dieser Exorzist mit den langen Haaren nicht so einfach zu töten sei – eine Kugel alleine würde ihn nicht umbringen. Akuma arbeiteten da gründlicher,

_Hoffentlich lassen sie sein Gehirn übrig_, schickte Roberts ein weiteres Stoßgebet gen Himmel, während er alles für die Entstehung einer neuen Hülle vorbereitete. Die DNS hatte er noch nicht, aber alles andere konnte er ja schon einmal bereitstellen.

Ganz in seinem Tun versunken bemerkte der Wissenschaftler nicht, dass sich in einer der ihn umgebenden Felswände am Boden ein kleiner Riss bildete, der Stück für Stück die Wand hinaufwanderte. Zeitgleich krabbelte ein zweiter Riss von derselben Stelle aus über den Boden und gebar viele neue Risse, die sich in alle Richtungen ausbreiteten. So entstanden auf Wand und Boden feine Netze aus Rissen, wie Bäume, die in Sekundenschnelle wuchsen, und erst als es bedrohlich zu knacken begann, merkte der Doktor auf. Den Riss sah er allerdings nicht – er schrieb das Knacken einer anderen Ursache zu.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?", fragte er den Eindringling empört, der in genau dem Türrahmen stand, durch den Ai vorhin die beiden Exorzisten hereingeführt hatte. „Das hier ist ein privates Labor! Verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle!"

„Keine Sorge", sagte der Fremde mit beruhigender Stimme und ging auf Doktor Roberts zu, „es wird gleich vorbei sein."

Zwar trug der Kerl einen Umhang, doch Roberts erkannte, dass er einen Exorzisten vor sich hatte; der Umhang schwang auf beim Gehen und gab den Blick frei für schwarze Stiefel und schwarze Hosen mit silbernen Beschlägen. Schwarz und Silber, genau die Farben, die die beiden Exorzisten auch getragen hatten. Aber während er die erwartet hatte, konnte sich Roberts nicht erklären, woher dieser Exorzist kam.

Das war nicht eingeplant gewesen.

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen verschwinden!", begehrte der Wissenschaftler noch einmal auf, dann traf ihn eine Faust auf die Nase und Schmerz flammte auf. Fluchend hielt er sich die blutende Nase.

„Kein Akuma", stellte der Fremde unter seiner Kapuze ruhig fest.

„Badürlich bichd", blubberte Roberts. Einen Wimpernschlag später knackste es wieder in der Wand. Dann wieder und gleich noch einmal, in immer kürzeren Umständen.

Während Roberts sich noch umsah, hatte der Exorzist sofort begriffen, was die Geräusche bedeuteten. „Das macht es komplizierter." Er versetzte dem Doktor noch einen Schlag, der diesen das Bewusstsein kostete, und warf sich den ohnmächtigen Mann dann über die Schulter, um auf schnellstem Weg wieder dorthin zu verschwinden, woher er gekommen war. Hinter ihm bröckelten Steine aus der Wand und fielen zu Boden, schlugen weitere Steine aus dem Boden und verschwanden mit ihnen in dem bodenlosen Dunkel darunter. Glas klirrte, Flüssigkeiten schwappten über und Metall kreischte, als der Boden nachgab und die daran festgeschraubten Tische mitgerissen wurden. Die Höhle krachte unter großem Lärm ein und begrub alles, was sich darin befunden hatte, unter schweren Felsblöcken.

Der Exorzist setzte den Bewusstlosen in der großen Kuppel ab, in der die vielen Schaukästen standen, und sah durch die Tür das heillose Durcheinander aus verbogenen Tischen, ausgelaufenen Chemikalien und zerbrochenem Glas zwischen vielen hundert Steinblöcken aller Größen und Formen. Was auch immer dieser Wissenschaftler hier gemacht hatte, seine Arbeit war zunichte gemacht. Niemand würde aus diesem Chaos rekonstruieren können, was vorher nicht weniger chaotisch ausgesehen hatte.

Schnelle Schritte zogen die Aufmerksamkeit des Reisenden zu einer Wand, die er eigentlich verschlossen gewähnt hatte. Er hatte diese Höhle aber auch nicht besonders gründlich untersucht; sein Gefühl hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Zeit drängte, und es hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Jetzt aber sah er durch einen vorher unsichtbaren Spalt in der Wand eine Person auftauchen – und diese bemerkte ihn ebenfalls.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie feindselig und breitete drohend die erneut aktivierten Flügel aus.

Der Exorzist schob die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Jeremy!", stieß Jinai überrascht hervor.

„Hallo", lächelte der schwarzhaarige Junge verlegen und hob die behandschuhte rechte Hand, die eigentümlich schmal wirkte. Auch der Handschuh bestand nur aus drei Fingern.

„Wie kommst du – was machst du hier?", fragte Jinai und konnte sich nicht für eine Frage entscheiden. Als sie näherkam, stellte sie fest, dass von dem blassen, kraftlosen Jungen im Krankenflügel nicht viel übrig geblieben war: Er schien größer geworden zu sein, hielt sich gerade und strahlte eine Gelassenheit aus, die irritierend und gleichzeitig beruhigend war. Sie kam der Unverwundbarkeit gleich.

„Ich wurde vom Hauptquartier hierhergeschickt", erklärte Jeremy und zog den Handschuh aus. „Komui dachte, ihr könntet Unterstützung gebrauchen."

„Daran denkt er reichlich spät", bemerkte Jinai mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus, verstummte aber sofort, als der Exorzist ihr die Hand auf die Stirn legte. „Jeremy, was – whoah!" Sie blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als seine dreifingrige Hand zu leuchten begann.

Eine Sekunde verharrten die beiden so, dann zog Jeremy die Hand zurück und das Leuchten verschwand. „Entschuldige", sagte der Exorzist. „Ich musste sicherstellen, dass du kein Akuma bist. Sonst hätte ich dich töten müssen."

„Du hast von der Sache mit den Doppelgängern gehört, oder?", meinte Jinai und erwartete das Nicken schon, das folgte. „Ja, das hat uns einige Probleme bereitet."

_Und das ist noch untertrieben_, ergänzte ihr vorlautes Unterbewusstsein im Geiste.

„Komui hat mich mit einem weiteren Auftrag zu euch geschickt", sagte Jeremy und nestelte am Verschluss seines Umhangs. „Das konnte ich dir nicht sagen, ehe ich nicht sicher war, dass du kein Akuma bist", fügte er entschuldigend hinzu.

„Kein Problem", winkte Jinai ab. „Aber Kanda sollte auch dabei sein. Wo ist er überhaupt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen."

Erst jetzt fiel Jinai die Gestalt auf, die hinter Jeremy an der Felswand lehnte. Sie erkannte den Wissenschaftler, der jetzt bewusstlos in einer Position dasaß, die ihm im wachen Zustand sicher Schmerzen bereitet hätte.

„Wie kannst du Kanda nicht gesehen haben?", fragte Jinai alarmiert. „Ich habe ihn bei dem Doktor zurückgelassen." Sie schob sich an Jeremy vorbei und blickte in das zerstörte Labor. „Bei allen Göttern", wisperte sie und wandte sich zu Jeremy um. „Jeremy, er war da drin! Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand der Exorzist. „Die Höhle ist binnen weniger Sekunden wie von selbst in sich zusammengefallen."

Jinais Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, dann fuhr sie herum und stürmte in das Labor, kletterte über Felsen und Scherben und rief immer wieder den Namen des Japaners. Jeremy half ihr dabei, jene Felsblöcke, die leicht genug waren, um sie zu zweit hochzuheben, aus der Höhle hinauszutragen. Aber egal, wie viel Geröll sie beiseite räumten, es schien nicht weniger zu werden. Und egal, wie viel sie von dem Einsturz beiseitigten, es kam kein Lebenszeichen von Kanda.

Nach einer Weile kam Roberts wieder zu sich. Jeremy bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass er fliehen wollte, und setzte ihm nach; schleifte ihn wieder zurück und fesselte ihn mit seinem eigenen Laborkittel. Während sie weiter schwere Steine aus der eingestürzten Höhle schleppte, berichtete Jinai dem Exorzisten geistesabwesend, was die Aufgabe des Wissenschaftlers gewesen war.

Sie endete mit den Worten: „Ich weiß nicht, was wir mit ihm machen sollen, aber über sein Schicksal soll der Orden entscheiden. Das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe." Dann wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und arbeitete wieder stumm weiter, rief aber nach jedem Stein, den sie beiseite räumte, wieder nach Kanda.

Der Morgen kam und ging. Gegen Mittag brachte Jeremy die Exorzistin dazu, eine kurze Pause einzulegen, um zu trinken und etwas zu essen, aber sie bemerkte kaum, was sie aß, und stürzte sich sofort wieder auf die Arbeit. Jeremy wusste, was sie antrieb, und er fand keine Worte, um sie davon abzubringen. Innerlich hoffte er ja auch, dass Kanda sich irgendwo unter dem Schutt befand und noch am Leben war. Seine Hoffnung wurde allerdings mit jeder Stunde, die verging, geringer.

Er wusste ja nicht, was Jinai wusste. Sie arbeitete umso verbissener, weil sie wusste, dass Kandas Selbstheilungskräfte ihn vor allem bewahren würden und sie ihn nicht dort unten zurücklassen konnten. Die einzige Erklärung dafür, dass er noch nicht geantwortet hatte, fand sie darin, dass er in einer langen Ohnmacht lag – vielleicht, weil er zu wenig geschlafen oder gegessen oder getrunken hatte oder weil diese Chemikalien, die sich über die Felsblöcke verteilt hatten und wegen der sie manche davon nur mit ledernen Handschuhen angreifen konnten, nach unten zu ihm gesickert waren und Dämpfe verströmten, die seine Ohnmacht verlängerten … Jinai fand viele Erklärungen dafür, warum er nicht antwortete, und jede davon ließ sie nur noch umso beharrlicher Stein um Stein beiseite räumen.

Als Jeremy schon fast soweit war, Jinai zu sagen, dass sie aufgeben sollten, hörten sie ein Geräusch unter dem Geröll, das sich fast so anhörte wie ein gedämpftes Stöhnen. Beide hielten einen Moment lang inne, lauschten auf das Geräusch, dann schafften sie mit neu erwachtem Eifer die Felsblöcke beiseite. Irgendwo unter ihnen war Kanda, davon waren nun beide überzeugt. Und sie würden ihne finden.

Als sie dann schwarzen Stoff zwischen den Steinen hervorlugen sahen, beeilten sie sich noch mehr, doch dann hatten sie den Körper hervorgezogen und umgedreht, nur um festzustellen, dass es nicht Kanda war. Was auch immer es war, es sah dem Exorzisten sehr ähnlich, aber sein Gesicht war nicht das des Japaners – und hätten sie das nicht bemerkt, hätte sie das metallene Innere davon überzeugt, das an der Stelle zu sehen war, wo sein Arm abgetrennt worden war.

„Roberts muss auch Abbilder von Kanda erschaffen haben", sagte Jinai. „Das sieht mir ganz nach einer Schwertwunde aus, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Das war zweifellos Kandas Werk – bleibt die Frage, warum das Akuma nicht explodiert ist, wie sie es sonst immer tun."

„Das Akuma kann aber auf keinen Fall gestöhnt haben", meinte Jeremy. „Das ist komplett hinüber."

Sie fanden noch mehr mehr oder minder akkurate Kopien von Kanda, alle im Inneren aus Stahl und Eisen und alle durch Schwerthiebe unschädlich gemacht. Von Zeit zu Zeit riefen sie nach dem Exorzisten, in der Hoffnung, dass er noch bei Bewusstsein wäre und ihnen antworten würde, doch es war nichts mehr zu hören. Jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas zwischen den Steinen fanden, hofften sie von neuem, dass es sich als ein Stück von seinem Umhang oder ähnliches handeln wurden, und jedes Mal wurden sie aufs neue enttäuscht.

Jeremy bot Jinai wieder zu essen und zu trinken an, doch sie lehnte ab. Ihre Hände waren bereits an mehreren Stellen aufgeschürft und Staub klebte in den offenen Wunden, Staub haftete überall an ihrer Haut, ihren Haaren und ihrer Kleidung, aber sie arbeitete verbissen weiter.

Und dann wurden ihre Mühen belohnt: Wieder einmal sahen sie etwas zwischen dem Geröll, das aussah wie Stoff, und wieder machten sie sich daran, die Steine beiseite zu schaffen und den darunter eingeklemmten Körper zu befreien. Jinais Hände wurden noch schneller in ihren Bemühungen, als sie bemerkten, dass gebrochene Knochen von selbst zu heilen begannen, sobald das Gewicht der Steine von ihnen genommen wurde. Das war Kanda, ohne Zweifel.

Schließlich konnten sie ihn unter dem Geröll hervorziehen und einigermaßen bequem auf dem unebenen Untergrund betten; Jeremys Umhang diente als Kissen für seinen Kopf. Der Japaner wachte nicht auf, als sie ihn bewegten. Sein Körper schien noch vollauf mit der Heilung seiner Verletzungen beschäftigt zu sein.

„Jeremy, sieh doch mal nach unserem wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftler", sagte Jinai geistesabwesend und strich Kanda ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sein Haarband hatten sie in dem Chaos nicht finden können – sie hatten es auch nicht unbedingt zu ihrer höchsten Priorität gemacht, danach zu suchen.

„Ich lasse dir das Wasser da", sagte Jeremy leise, legte den Lederschlauch neben die Exorzistin und verschwand leise. Er fühlte sich gerade mehr als überflüssig und wollte nicht stören; wenn Kanda aufwachte, wollte er _ihn_ sicher nicht als erstes sehen.

Draußen saß immer noch Roberts, der ertappt aufsah, als Jeremy aus der Höhle kam – er hatte den Knoten in den Ärmeln seines Kittels fast gelöst und war drauf und dran, abzuhauen.

„Nicht so schnell", ermahnte Jeremy und band den Knoten neu. Diesmal fester. „Wir brauchen Sie noch."

„Von mir werdet ihr nichts mehr erfahren", spie der Wissenschaftler und kam sich wahrscheinlich sehr heroisch dabei vor. Auf Jeremy machte er nicht den Eindruck, als ob sein Widerstand lange halten würde.

„Dabei wollten wir doch erfahren, wie Sie es gemacht haben", sagte er freundlich.

„Wie ich was gemacht habe?"

„Na, wie Sie dieses Wunder vollbracht haben. Körper für Akuma zu _erschaffen_ – alle Achtung, das hat selbst der Graf nicht geschafft. Er hat nur diese lausigen Skelette hinbekommen."

Das schmeichelte Roberts' Ego eindeutig. „Nun, es wahr nicht leicht", räumte er zufrieden ein."

„Und ich wette, wenn wir nur ein paar Tage später gekommen wären, dann hätten Sie auch das Problem mit der Innocence-Resistenz gelöst", fügte Jeremy lächelnd hinzu.

Roberts entglitten die Gesichtszüge; er starrte den jungen Exorzisten entsetzt an. „Woher weißt du das?", flüsterte er ängstlich.

„Oh, das war doch ganz eindeutig. Die Akuma unter ihrem Labor haben mich darauf gebracht", erklärte der Junge und lächelte Roberts immer noch so wissend an, dass dem Wissenschaftler ganz anders wurde. „Das Innocence konnte sie zwar zerstören, aber für gewöhnlich explodieren Akuma, wenn sie davon verletzt werden. Und wozu hätten sie sonst Kandas Schwertscheide gebraucht, wenn nicht, weil sie ebenfalls gegen die zerstörerische Wirkung von Innocence immun ist?"

„Wie …"

„Ich bin nicht dumm, das ist alles", sagte Jeremy, nun in einem ganz anderen Tonfall als zuvor – geradezu stählern. „Und die Leute im Schwarzen Orden sind Ihrer lächerlichen alchemistischen Kesselrührerei hier um Jahrzehnte voraus. Sie wollen Akuma-Kopien von Exorzisten erschaffen, um unsere Stützpunkte zu infiltrieren? Die würden nicht einmal über die Türschwelle kommen, das versichere ich Ihnen. Gewiss, diese kleinen Spielereien von Ihnen – die, die aussehen wie Tiere – die könnten lästig werden, aber das sind Mücken auch. Dafür gibt es Fliegenklatschen. Geben Sie uns ein, zwei Jahre, und es wird so aussehen, als hätten ihre Monster nie existiert."

„Wer bist du?", flüsterte Roberts beinahe andächtig vor Angst.

„Ich bin nur ein Exorzist", lächelte Jeremy und in diesem Moment merkte man nichts mehr von der bedrohlichen Aura, die ihn eine Sekunde zuvor noch umgeben hatte. „Nur einer von vielen mit der Gabe, alle Ihre Bemühungen zu funkenschlagenden Müllhaufen zu reduzieren."

Roberts klappte den Mund auf, klappte ihn wieder zu und machte ihn wieder zu. Er sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, was nicht zuletzt der Gestalt geschuldet war, die in dem Augenblick hinter Jeremy auftauchte. Der Exorzist drehte sich um.

„Du bist wieder wach, das ist g-"

„Wer bist du?"

„Was?", fragte der jüngere Exorzist verblüfft.

„Gib dir keine Mühe, Jeremy", sagte eine dünne Stimme hinter Kanda. „Er erkennt uns nicht." Jinai trat hervor, einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, wie Jeremy ihn lange nicht mehr bei ihr gesehen hatte.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren."

* * *

Raffael: Dun-dun-daaaah! Deine Vorliebe für fiese Cliffhanger hast du auch in den fünften Teil mit rübergenommen, nicht wahr?

Jinai: Meine Seitenanzahl war bei diesem Satz zufälligerweise schon zu Ende.

Raffael: Zufälligerweise.

Jinai: Ja, ganz zufällig. auf die Zeile genau.

Raffael: Dir kann nicht mehr geholfen werden. _*seufz*_

Jinai: Ach, papperlapapp. Den Lesern gefällt es doch. Aber ich, ähm, muss euch vorwarnen. Ich habe gerade ein kleines Kreatief, eine winzige Schreibblockade und bis auf das nächste Kapitel noch nichts geschrieben. Nur Ideenfetzen in meinem Kopf, die ich noch sortieren und zu einem großen Ganzen verbinden muss. Ich gebe es ehrlich zu, genau weiß ich noch nicht, was ich aus diesem Teil machen will, aber das wusste ich beim letzten auch nicht und davor auch nicht und das wusste ich eigentlich noch nie :D Kann sein, dass ich morgen einen Geistesblitz habe, kann sein, dass das erst in zwei Wochen der Fall sein wird (ich hoffe es aber nicht), wir werden sehen. Das nächste Kapitel kriegt ihr auf jeden Fall nächsten Sonntag, ganz fest versprochen.

Raffael: Und versucht, sie bis dahin nicht zu lynchen, Leute.


	2. Gnädiges Vergessen

Raffael: Ich warne euch besser vor - jinai ist nicht wirklich zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel.

Jinai: Ganz und gar nicht. Gnah.

**Psychomantium:** Jaaa, mich hat diese Idee wie ein Blitzschlag getroffen, als ich mir überlegte, wie man die Akuma in eine Wüste bringen kann, wo sicher nicht besonders viele Menschen unterwegs sind und sie in ihrer echten Form auffallen werden ... das Ergebnis ist Doc Roberts xD Eeeeiigentlich dachte ich, ich nehme mir vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit als 20 Kapitel, weil ... der erste Teil war ja auch zwei Chaps länger und da das jetzt der letzte Teil sein wird, dachte ich, mache ich vielleicht wieder 22 Kapitel ... mal sehen. Ansonsten müsste ich ja noch einen Teil 6 schreiben und halte mich schon wieder nicht an meine eigenen Regeln, so wie bei Teil 3, 4 und 5 x.x Und ich HAB mir meine Ideen aufgeschrieben!

Raffael: Auf ihren Arm.

Jinai: Weil ich kein Papier hatte.

Raffael: Und jetzt kann sie sie nicht mehr lesen.

Jinai: Unterbrichst du bitte nicht mein Zwiegespräch mit Psychomantium?

**Psychomantium:** Äh, also, wie gesagt, ich hab sie mir aufgeschrieben und .. ich glaube, ich kann sie noch entziffern xD Ich hab sowieso noch kein ordentliches Gerüst daraus gebastelt, anhand dessen ich die Story aufbauen kann ... _*seufz*_

**Yunaria:** Allen war beschäftigt xD Ich erklär das alles noch in diesem Kapitel, keine Sorge. Und was das Cola angeht ... ich glaube nicht, dass das damals schon diesem Verwendungszweck zugeführt worden war xD Es war ja zuerst eine Medizin und wurde erst um die Jahrhundertwende als Erfrischungsgetränk verkauft ... und interessanterweise lese ich da gerade, wofür Cola eingesetzt wurde. Hm. _*auf meinen arm schreib*_ Kann man sicher noch irgendwo verwenden xD

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Alles nicht jinais. Auch nicht meins. Nur Katsura Hoshinos. Bis auf Jinai und Jeremy natürlich._

* * *

**2. Gnädiges Vergessen**

15. Juni 18xx, an Bord der RMS Lucania

Die Möwen hatten sie nur ein kurzes Stück über Queenstown hinaus begleitet. Seit einer Stunde sah man keinen einzigen dieser Vögel mehr am Himmel und die irische Küstenlinie war hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Sie befanden sich auf offener See und tagelang würde vor ihnen und hinter ihnen nichts anderes als Wasser befinden. Die Lucania machte bei Höchstgeschwindigkeit bis zu 23,5 Knoten und würde New York in spätestens sechs Tagen erreichen.

Jeremy, der auf dem Passagierdeck der ersten Klasse an der Reling lehnte und auf den von Wasser bedeckten Horizont im Norden blickte, hatte viel über dieses Schiff gelernt, seit sie in Queenstown an Bord gegangen waren. Es galt jahrelang als eines der schnellsten Schiffe der Welt, war sogar mit dem Blauen Band ausgezeichnet worden und war eines der Prunktstücke der britischen Cunard Line. Die Lucania konnte noch bei zwei gefluteten Abteilungen schwimmfähig bleiben, weil der Rumpf in sechzehn querlaufende Abteilungen aufgeteilt war, die Maschinen waren 28.000 PS stark und zwei Schornsteine schleuderten während einer einzigen Überfahrt den Rauch von 2.900 Tonnen Kohle in die Luft. Sie konnte bis zu zweitausend Passagiere transportieren, sechshundert davon in der ersten Klasse, die opulent ausgestattet war und keinen Wunsch offen ließ. Mahagoni, Eiche, Satinholz und Seidenstoffe machten die Räume zu einer wahren Augenweide.

Eine, die keiner der drei Exorzisten genießen konnte.

Jeremy kehrte dem Meer den Rücken und ging zurück zu seiner Kabine. Er teilte sie mit Kanda, denn Kie hatte eine Kabine mit Jinai bezogen. Die Exorzistin kam nur heraus, wenn es notwendig war, und der Chinese bemühte sich nach Kräften, sie aufzumuntern. Aber jedes Mal, seit sie die Wüste verlassen hatte, jagte der Anblick Kandas, wenn sie ihm begegnete, alle Bemühungen des Finders zum Teufel. Jeremy hätte gerne irgendetwas getan, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was das sein sollte. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob Kandas Gedächtnis so bald zurückkehren würde.

Seit jenem Tag in der Wüste war viel passiert. Irgendwie hatten sie Kanda davon überzeugen können, dass sie Exorzisten waren – wobei sich Jinai seltsam resigniert zurückgehalten und Jeremy die meiste Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet hatte – und hatten ihn unter Jinais Führung zu den Tuareg zurückbringen können, wo Kie sie schon erwartete. Es war schwer, alles zu erklären, was sie erklären wollten – erst hatten sie Kanda mit Kie bekannt machen müssen, an den er sich ebenfalls nicht erinnerte. Soweit sie herausfinden konnten, war alles, was in den letzten neun Monaten passiert war, aus seiner Erinnerung gelöscht worden. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wer Krory war.

Mit Kie und Casper Lovely im Gepäck – der gerne wieder in die Zivilisation zurückkehren wollte – hatten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Norden gemacht, nachdem Jeremy den Tuareg ein Geschenk dagelassen hatte, das sie davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie die Exorzisten nicht mehr festhalten mussten. Er verschränkte die verbliebenen Finger seiner Hände miteinander, als er daran zurückdachte. Ebenjenes Innocence, das das Hoggargebirge und die Tassiliberge für die Tuareg zu dem Paradies gemacht hatte, das dieses Volk seit den Zeiten ihrer Stammesmutter Tin Hinan immer gesucht hatte, war auch der Grund dafür, dass sie sich nun auf der RMS Lucania befanden.

Sie hatten Roberts in Europa ein paar Findern übergeben, die ihn ins Hauptquartier bringen würden. So weit, so gut. Aber anstatt selbst dorthin zurückkehren zu können, waren sie zu jener neuen Mission aufgebrochen, die Komui ihm mitgegeben hatte und die die Exorzisten für sehr lange Zeit von dem einzigen Ort, den sie ansatzweise als Heimat betrachten konnten, wegführen konnte.

„Jeremy ist unsere größte Hoffnung, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Wenn die Akuma ihn finden, wäre das ein unermesslich großer Verlust für den Orden." Er hörte Komuis Worte noch immer in seinen Ohren, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Als hätte der Mann ihn erst gestern in sein Büro beordert, wo Allen auf ihn wartete, um ihn mithilfe der Arche wegzubringen. So nahe an Afrika, wie der jüngere Exorzist jemals gekommen war, damit Jeremy die beiden Exorzisten in der Wüste suchen konnte.

Manchmal hasste er sein Innocence. Es war ohne Zweifel eine der mächtigsten Waffen, die dem Schwarzen Orden je untergekommen war, aber es machte sein Leben schlimmer als das jedes anderen Exorzisten. Gewiss, wenn er sich an die Freude der Tuareg erinnerte … solche Momente machten den Rest der Zeit fast wett. Aber eben nur fast. Alles, was er tun würde, bis Komui ihn zurückrief, war … wegzulaufen. Jinai und Kanda sollten ihn begleiten und ihn vor den Akuma beschützen, denen sie begegneten, aber Jeremy war es verboten, sein Innocence noch einmal in so großem Maßstab einzusetzen, wie er es in Afrika oder Edo getan hatte.

Nicht einmal, um dieses Schiff akumasicher zu machen. Eigentlich dürfte er nicht einmal alleine hier draußen sein, solange sie nicht sicher waren, dass sich keine Akuma an Bord aufhielten. Doch in seiner Kabine mit Kanda erstickte er fast an der Enge und an dem Schweigen des Japaners, das man fast mit dem Messer schneiden konnte, so dicht war es. Nachdem Jeremy sein Innocence zugunsten der Tuareg eingesetzt hatte, gab es für Kanda offenbar keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass er ein Exorzist war, doch Kie und Jinai misstraute er immer noch.

Keiner konnte sich erklären, wieso er sich nicht erinnerte. Laut Komui sollte sein Gedächtnis in seinem Gehirn sitzen und es wäre nur ein biologisch-chemischer Prozess, der einwandfrei funktionieren sollte, selbst wenn er so schwer verletzt worden war. Sobald Kanda sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt hatte, hätte er sich auch wieder erinnern sollen. Aber das tat er nicht. Alles, was mit Jinai, Kie oder Jeremy zu tun hatte, war wie ausradiert.

Vielleicht hatte die Exorzistin deswegen resigniert. Jeremy wusste nicht, was in jenem Moment passiert war, als Kanda aufgewacht war, aber Jinai hatte seitdem nichts unternommen, um seine verlorenen Erinnerungen zurückzubringen. Die Rückreise nach Europa gehörte zu den schweigsamsten Fahrten, die Jeremy jemals unternommen hatte. Kie, so hatte er mitbekommen, bemühte sich sehr um Jinai, doch auch er brachte sie nicht dazu, auch nur ein einziges Mal zu lächeln, geschweige denn, ihren Mut wiederzufinden, der sie früher dazu bewogen hatte, Kanda die Stirn zu bieten. Und der Japaner würde sich natürlich nicht erinnern, solange er nicht damit konfrontiert wurde, was Jinai ihm eigentlich bedeutete.

Obwohl Jeremy sich ziemlich sicher war – auch wenn es vielleicht nur hoffnungsvolle Einbildung war – dass Kanda überhaupt nicht glücklich damit war, dass Jinai und Kie sich eine Kabine teilten. Auf der Passagierliste standen sie als junges Ehepaar und der Finder hatte kurzerhand erklärt, dass seine „Frau" seekrank wäre, um einen Vorwand dafür zu haben, warum sie fast nie die Kabine verließ. Jedes Mal, wenn Kanda auf ihrer langen Reise nach Irland den Chinesen sah, wie er es wieder einmal schaffte, Jinai dazu zu bringen, sich in ihre Gesellschaft zu begeben, schien seine finstere Miene sich noch ein wenig mehr zu verdunkeln. Und das änderte sich jetzt auf der Lucania auch nicht.

Andererseits musste Jeremy zugeben, dass das auch an den verherrenden Nachrichten liegen konnte, die sie kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in Ouargla erhalten hatten. Wenn es etwas gab, das einem aufs Gemüt schlagen konnte, dann die Erkenntnis, dass zwei Tage, nachdem man das Hauptquartier verlassen hatte, die Noah dort eingefallen waren. Die Hälfte des schwarzen Turms war der Schlacht zwischen den Noah und den verbliebenen Exorzisten zum Opfer gefallen.

Jeremy verspürte heftige Gewissensbisse deswegen. Für ihn bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass die Noah nicht nur wegen dem Kernstück der Arche – dem seltsamen Ei, das Akuma produzierte – gekommen waren, sondern auch seinetwegen. Sein Innocence stellte die größte Bedrohung für ihre Pläne dar, die es seit der Entdeckung des Würfels gegeben hatte. Er konnte eine Welt erschaffen, in der Akuma nicht existieren konnten – und darum mussten sie ihn töten.

Der Exorzist betrat die Kabine, die er sich mit Kanda teilte, und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Kanda nahm nicht einmal Notiz von ihm; er war offensichtlich mit der monumental wichtigen Aufgabe beschäftigt, so lange zu meditieren, bis sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Der Japaner blendete sie alle einfach aus – Misstrauen, sagte sich Jeremy, das sich mit der Zeit legen würde. Hoffentlich.

Er nahm auf seinem Bett Platz – das vermutlich mindestens doppelt so breit war wie die Kojen, in denen die Passagiere der 3. Klasse schlafen musste, wie er schuldbewusst dachte – und blickte durch das Bullauge nach draußen. Himmel und Meer. Seit Stunden nur Himmel und Meer, wenn man nach Norden, Süden und Westen blickte.

Und keine Reisegesellschaft hätte so trostlos sein können wie die drei Exorzisten und der Finder, die in diesen zwei Kabinen übernachteten.

Da Kanda als Gesprächspartner ausfiel – ihm nicht einmal Vorhaltungen machte, weil er alleine durchs Schiff stromerte – konnte Jeremy sich nicht anders beschäftigen und verfiel wieder in dumpfes Brüten. Er dachte zurück an den Tag, an dem sie die Nachricht vom Angriff auf das Hauptquartier erhalten hatten, und an Komuis letzte Worte, bevor er aufgelegt hatte.

„Wir haben hohe Verluste erlitten, aber wir haben immer noch die eine Waffe, an die der Graf nicht herankommt. Solange du lebst, Jeremy, haben wir noch Hoffnung – solange können wir weitermachen."

Und seinetwegen waren so viele Menschen gestorben. In diesem Moment hatte sich Kanda nicht mit Vorhaltungen zurückgehalten, ganz im Gegenteil.

„Und unser Job ist es jetzt, deine Babysitter zu spielen?", war er auf den jüngeren Exorzisten losgegangen, kaum dass Komui aufgelegt. „Aufzupassen, dass du dir nichts tust, nachdem du für diese _Katastrophe_ verantwortlich bist?" Dabei hatte er auf den Telefonhörer gedeutet – die Bedeutung der Worte war nicht schwer zu erraten gewesen.

„Es war nicht seine Schuld", hatte sich Kie eingeschaltet. „Die Noah wären doch so oder so gekommen, weil sie ihr Ei wiederhaben wollten!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das irgendetwas angeht!"

„Ach, tut es das nicht? Falls du vergessen hast, ich wurde dieser Mission ebenfalls zugeteilt – und nur weil sie dir nicht in den Kram passt, musst du deine Wut nicht an ihm auslassen!"

„Kie, lass es", hatte Jinai da leise gesagt; eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, wo sie überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. „Kanda hat sein Gedächtnis verloren. Von ihm wird verlangt, mit drei Leuten, die er überhaupt nicht kennt, auf eine Mission zu gehen, die vermutlich Jahre dauern wird und von der wir alle wissen, dass sie nicht leicht werden wird. Für ihn ist es am schwierigsten."

Der Japaner hatte sie ein paar Sekunden lang mit unergründlichem Blick angestarrt, dann hatte er sich auf die ihm eigene Weise aus der Unterhaltung ausgeklinkt, die allen vermittelte, dass er sie für Idioten hielt.

„Ich habe nicht um dieses Innocence gebeten", hatte Jeremy bemüht ruhig klargestellt. „Ich habe nicht darum _gebeten_, dass irgendjemand sein Leben für mich gibt."

„Das wissen wir", hatte Kie ihm versichert. „Und du darfst dir nicht die Schuld daran geben-"

„Aber wenn ich nicht-"

„Du hast keine Schuld!", hatte der Chinese mit Nachruck betont.

Nicht, dass Jeremy nicht dankbar dafür gewesen wäre, dass der Finder ihm seine Gewissensbisse nehmen wollte, aber er war nicht überzeugt davon, dass er damit auch Recht hatte. Und es machte ihm besonders zu schaffen, dass er nicht einmal etwas tun konnte, um diesen Hass der Noah zu verdienen, mit dem sie ihm nachgesetzt hatten. Ihm war verboten worden, sein Innocence zu benutzen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und den Akuma zu verraten, wo er war, doch was brachte ihm diese mächtige Waffe, wenn er sie nicht einsetzen durfte? Er besaß das vermutlich mächtigste Innocence seit der Entstehung des Ordens – und war zur Untätigkeit verdammt.

Jeremy wollte nicht behaupten, dass er stärker oder ein besserer Kämpfer war als all die anderen Exorzisten, die schon viel länger beim Orden waren als er und auch viel mehr Kampferfahrung hatten. Er war immer noch der letzte Exorzist, der dem Orden beigetreten war, und weit davon entfernt, sich selbst als guten Kämpfer zu bezeichnen. Es war die einzigartige Natur seines Innocence, die es zu einer so verheerenden Waffe machte.

Nachdem die Leute aus der Asien-Zweigstelle sich nach Edo gewagt und damit begonnen hatten, die Wüste zu untersuchen, die sich dort ausbreitete, wo einmal die japanische Hauptstadt gewesen war, hatte sich ziemlich schnell eine erstaunliche Tatsache herauskristallisiert: Kein Akuma konnte diese Wüste betreten. Überreste von Akumahüllen an den Rändern der Wüste zeugten von einem raschen Tod all jener Akuma, die sich hineingewagt hatten – einen Tod, für den es keine äußeren Ursachen zu geben schien. Kaum hatten sie einen Fuß in dieses Gebiet gesetzt, waren sie gestorben.

Die einzige Erklärung, die die Wissenschaftler des Ordens dafür finden hatten können, war die – rein hypothetische – dass Jeremys Innocence das Gebiet um Edo durchdrungen und selbst in eine Art Akuma-Waffe verwandelt hatte: Sobald die Akuma mit der Erde in Berührung kamen, die von den Strahlen seines Innocence damals getroffen worden waren, wirkte das auf sie, als würden sie mit Innocence in Berührung kommen. Die Untersuchungen waren noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber die Wissenschaftler der Asien-Zweigstelle waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch kein Akuma imstande war, das Gebiet zu überfliegen.

Zusätzlich hatte Jeremy selbst ein paar Erfahrungen gemacht, sobald er das Krankenzimmer wieder verlassen durfte: Wenn er sein Innocence aktivierte, begann seine Hand zu leuchten und was auch immer er damit berührte, wurde für Akuma zu reinem Gift. Und berührte er ein Akuma … nun, dann war es die längste Zeit ein Akuma gewesen.

Sein Innocence – spitzzüngig „Purifier" getauft – war eine wirklich furchteinflößende Waffe.

Jeremy blickte auf seine behandschuhte, verstümmelte Hand und öffnete und schloss die Hand in regelmäßigem Rhythmus. Auf … zu … auf … zu … auf … Das Innocence war ein Teil von ihm. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte es nicht abnehmen können. Komuis Berichten zufolge hatte Linali anscheinend eine ähnliche Art von Innocence entwickelt, als das Hauptquartier angegriffen worden war – kein Parasiten-, aber auch kein Waffentyp. Sie hatten diese neue Art „Crystal"-Typ genannt und waren noch dabei, diese zu untersuchen. Da Jeremy sich nicht im Hauptquartier befand, blieben ihnen nur die Daten, die sie aus Linalis Innocence gewinnen konnte.

Lieber hätte er sich dafür zur Verfügung gestellt, als auf die Mission zu gehen, die Komui ihm aufgedrückt hatte – das hieß, eigentlich hatte er sie Jinai und Kanda aufgedrückt. Die Mission war, ihn zu beschützen und zu verbergen, damit er nicht von Akuma gefunden und getötet werden konnte. Das hieß auch, dass sie für sehr lange Zeit keinen Kontakt mehr zum Schwarzen Orden halten – und auch nicht dorthin zurückkehren durften. Sie würden ihre Freunde lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen, vielleicht auf Jahre hin nicht, und hatten auch nur sehr begrenzte Möglichkeiten, in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie es ihnen ging. Ob sie überhaupt noch lebten.

In diesem Punkt hatte Komui nicht mit sich verhandeln lassen. Er befürchtete, dass die Noah einen Weg finden würden, sie über Telefonate oder Briefe aufzuspüren, denn wenn sie sich Zutritt ins Hauptquartier verschaffen konnten, wer wusste, wozu sie dann noch imstande waren. Der Angriff auf den Schwarzen Orden hatte seine Narben in der Ordensgeschichte hinterlassen und die Mitglieder noch vorsichtiger gemacht, als sie ohnehin schon waren.

Keine Briefe, keine Telefonate, keine Besuche. Das einzige, wozu der Abteilungsleiter sich überreden hatte lassen, war, dass sie ihm eine kurze, unverfängliche Nachricht senden würden, sobald sie New York erreicht hatten. Sie würde weder Informationen über ihren Aufenthaltsort noch über ihre weiteren Pläne beinhalten, aber Komui würde wissen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, wenn er sie erhielte. Abgesehen davon war ihnen jeder weitere Kontakt fürs erste verboten.

Jeremy dachte dabei vor allem an Marshall Cloud Nine. Sie hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, mit ihm trainiert, nachdem er sie unablässig darum angefleht hatte, und war für ihn eine der wichtigsten Bezugspersonen im Orden geworden – abgesehen von Jinai natürlich. Aber Jinai würde er sehr lange Zeit ständig um sich haben, was bei der Frau, die sich seiner angenommen hatte, als wäre er ihr Sohn, nicht der Fall war. Marshall Cross hatte sich nie so um ihn gekümmert, nur um das mal anzumerken. Jeremy hatte das Gefühl, dass es Cloud Nine sehr viel bedeutet hätte, von ihm zu hören. Sie hatte erst vor kurzem sämtliche ihrer Schüler verloren und nun auch ihn – verloren an eine Mission, in der es tagtäglich um sein blankes Leben gehen würde.

Aber so richtig bedrohlich kam sie Jeremy noch gar nicht vor. Seit sie wieder Fuß auf europäischen Grund und Boden gesetzt hatten, waren sie unbehelligt bis nach Irland gereist, und auf diesem Schiff würden sie die nächste Woche höchstwahrscheinlich viel eher unter ihren persönlichen Problemen leiden als unter Akumaangriffen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, bemerkten die Noah und die Akuma erst, dass sie gar nicht mehr in Europa waren, wenn sie New York erreicht und hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Kies Stimme drang durch das Holz. „Kommt ihr? Wir gehen jetzt zum Abendessen."

„Wir kommen schon", antwortete Jeremy halblaut und erhob sich. Während er zur Tür ging, warf er Kanda einen raschen Blick zu. Der Japaner hatte durch nichts erkennen lassen, dass er sie überhaupt gehört hatte, aber Jeremy war sich dessen sicher. Obwohl er den Großteil der Zeit mit stummer Meditation verbrachte, bekam er alles mit, was um ihn herum geschah; er registrierte es, speicherte es und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Zumindest hoffte der jüngere Exorzist das.

Und damit lag er gar nicht einmal so falsch. Der Moment, in dem Kanda in jener Höhle in den afrikanischen Bergen aufgewacht war, hatte so frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Kindheit in den Labors des Schwarzen Ordens gehabt, dass ihn für einen Moment die blanke Angst gepackt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, er erkannte nichts um sich herum, er spürte, dass sein Körper sich von Verletzungen erholte, deren Ursache er nicht kannte, und jemand beugte sich über ihn – wie ein Wissenschaftler am Seziertisch.

Es war nicht leicht gewesen, nicht aufzuspringen, die Person von sich wegzustoßen und die Flucht anzutreten, denn genau das hatte er tun wollen. Dann hatte sich seine Sicht geklärt und ihm war bewusst geworden, dass das Gesicht der Person über ihm unmöglich zu einem Wissenschaftler gehören konnte. Sie war ja gerade mal so alt wie er und sie trug die Uniform eines Exorzisten, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben.

Aber da war etwas … etwas in ihren Augen, bei dem ihm ganz anders geworden war. Er hatte den Blick abwenden müssen, unfähig, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen und diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu ertragen. Wer war sie? Da war nichts, nichts in seinem Kopf, kein Name, kein Gedanke, nur Leere, wenn er versuchte, ihr Gesicht irgendeiner Erinnerung zuzuordnen. Und trotzdem bemerkte er, dass ein weniger rationaler Teil von ihm sie erkannte. Er kannte sie und kannte sie doch nicht.

Genauso war es ihm mit diesem Chinesen gegangen, den sie in dem Dorf getroffen hatten, nachdem ihn die Exorzistin und ihr Partner dazu überredet hatten, mit ihnen zu kommen. Sein Gesicht sagte ihm gar nichts, aber er konnte ihn vom ersten Moment an nicht ausstehen. Das ging ihm zwar mit vielen Leuten so, aber Kanda hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es auch dafür einen Grund gab, an den er sich erinnern sollte.

Doch das letzte, woran er sich erinnern _konnte_, war die Mission gewesen, auf die man ihn geschickt hatte, nachdem er die nervige Bohnenstange nach Italien begleitet hatte. Es war nicht leicht zu verdauen, dass das fast ein Jahr her sein sollte.

Sie waren eine schweigsame Runde beim Abendessen. Kie hatte längst aller Versuche, für Konversation zu sorgen, aufgegeben, Jinai starrte ausdruckslos auf ihren Teller, Jeremy saß zwischen allen Stühlen und Kanda scherte sich nicht um die anderen drei. Umso erleichterter waren sie, als er seinen Teller beiseite schob und die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abstützte, was ihm ein paar missbilligende Blicke von anderen Tischen einbrachte. „Erzählt mir noch einmal, was in den letzten Monaten alles passiert ist", verlangte er brüsk zu wissen. Das hatten sie ihm schon zwei- oder dreimal erzählt, aber da er sich nicht erinnern konnte, gab es in seinem Kopf keine Anhaltspunkte, mit denen er das Erzählte verknüpfen konnte. Die Worte glitten ihm immer wieder durch die Finger wie Sand und Teile der Geschichte gingen verloren.

„Du bist mit Allen, Linali, Lavi und Krory – das ist der andere Exorzist, von dem wir dir erzählt haben, der mit den Vampirzähnen – in Osteuropa unterwegs gewesen", berichtete Kie, da die beiden anderen keine Anstalten in diese Richtung machten.

„Dort haben wir ihn gefunden, hast du gesagt."

„Richtig, und dort habt ihr auch Jinai getroffen. Ihr hattet eine Mission zusammen in Österreich, du und Jinai, und danach in … Jinai, hilf mir mal, wo wart ihr danach?"

„In Dublin", sagte sie leise. „Mit Lavi. Dann Szeged, wieder mit Lavi. Und Linali und Allen."

„Genau, und angeblich seid ihr dort für eine Weile verschwunden gewesen … soweit ich das den Akten im Hauptquartier entnehmen konnte", meinte Kie. Er war nie ganz in die Geschichte eingeweiht worden, denn sie war stets wie ein Geheimnis zwischen denen behandelt worden, denen Jinai nach ihrer Rückkehr selbst Bericht erstattet hatte.

„Ein Funkloch", behauptete sie. „Danach sind wir auf getrennte Missionen geschickt worden, um unsere Marschälle zu finden. Getroffen haben wir uns danach erst wieder in Japan, das zu dem Zeitpunkt komplett in der Hand der Noah war."

„Du bist zusammen mit Linali, Lavi, Krory, Chao Zhi und Allen in die Arche gebracht worden", fügte Jeremy hinzu.

„Chao Zhi ist …"

„Auch ein neuer Exorzist. Dein Marschall hat ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen."

Kanda gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich. Davon hielt er nicht besonders viel, denn er selbst war über jede Gelegenheit froh, zu der er Froi Tiedoll aus dem Weg gehen konnte, aber das war ja auch nichts neues mehr.

„Wir dachten schon, ihr wärt tot, als die Arche sich auflöste", berichtete Kie weiter. „Jeremy hat uns davor bewahrt, Kanonenfutter für die Akuma zu werden, und kurz darauf seid ihr wieder aufgetaucht, aber ihr musstet lange Zeit im Krankenflügel verbringen. Auch Jinai und Marie und Anna-"

„Noch zwei Exorzistinnen."

„Haargenau. Zwei sehr gute übrigens, Jinai hat sie ausgebildet. Sie würde mal einen guten Marschall abgeben", meinte Kie lächelnd. Besagte Exorzistin rutschte bei diesen Worten in ihrem Stuhl nach unten und verbarg ihr Gesicht halb hinter ihren langen Haaren.

„Und dann kam schon die Mission in Afrika", fuhr Jeremy fort.

„Mit kurzer Unterbrechung in Gibraltar, als du verhaftet wurdest."

„Weil ich angeblich eine Frau schwer verletzt haben sollte."

„Die in Wirklichkeit ein Akuma war, was wir aber nicht beweisen konnten. Wie dem auch sei, danach sind wir nach Afrika gereist und haben diese Karawane begleitet, bis wir von Tuareg angegriffen wurden, die euch Exorzisten als Schutz gegen die Akuma haben wollten. Und Jinai und du, ihr habt das Nest der Akuma ausgerottet."

„Mit meiner Hilfe", mischte sich Jeremy ein.

„Mit deiner Hilfe", gestand Kie ihm zu. „Aber anscheinend hast du", wandte er sich wieder an Kanda, „dabei einen ziemlich heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen."

Der Japaner überdachte die Erzählung. Natürlich war ihm nichts davon neu, denn sie hatten ihm das schon öfters erzählt, aber er hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl, dass noch etwas fehlte. Sie sagten ihm nicht alles und er fragte sich, wieso. Außerdem hatte er bemerkt, dass der Finder und der Exorzist dem Mädchen namens Jinai immer wieder besorgte Blicke zuwarfen – das taten sie öfters, aber ganz besonders häufig während ihrer Berichte der letzten neun Monate.

Was auch immer sie ihm verschwiegen, es hatte etwas mit dieser Exorzistin zu tun, die ihn genauso eisern anschwieg wie er sie. Sie war so verschlossen wie eine Auster, sagte in seiner Gegenwart kaum mehr als zehn Worte am Stück und mied es, ihn anzusehen, wann immer es sich vermeiden ließ. Ihr Verhalten unterschied sich so deutlich von jenem in dem Moment, als er in der Höhle die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, dass er sich jede wache Minute das Hirn darüber zermartete, was er vergessen haben konnte. Es musste etwas immens wichtiges sein – und doch: Niemand wollte es ihm sagen. Die anderen drei schwiegen sich darüber aus und enthielten ihm absichtlich dieses Puzzlestück vor.

Kanda beobachtete ihre Mienen nun schon eine geraume Zeit und diese Mischung aus Schuldgefühlen, Bedauern und Mitleid ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven. Was auch immer sie geheim hielten, es belastete sie, aber wäre es denn so schrecklich, wenn sie ihm einfach davon erzählten?

Nach dem Essen, auf dem Weg zurück in ihre gemeinsame Kabine, unternahm der Exorzist den ersten vorsichtigen Vorstoß in diese Richtung, selbst wenn er dabei mit der für ihn üblichen Taktlosigkeit vorzugehen schien, denn Jeremy hätte sich fast über seine eigenen Füße gestürzt, als er ihn fragte: „Was ist es, das ihr vor mir verbergt?"

Der Junge brauchte einen Moment, um sich von dem Schreck zu erholen und sich zu sammeln, und es gelang ihm nicht ganz, seine Gewissensbisse angemessen zu kaschieren, als er zögernd erwiderte: „Jinai hat sich dafür ausgesprochen, dich nicht damit zu belasten. Sie meinte, wir könnten dich nicht dazu zwingen, dich zu erinnern, und sollten keine Erwartungen an dich richten, die du nicht erfüllen kannst. Deine Erinnerung wird schon noch zurückkehren."

Leider war Kanda mit dieser Antwort keinen Deut schlauer.

* * *

Jinai: Gnah.

Raffael: Hey! Ich hab das erste Wort nach dem Kapitel!

Jinai: Nur nach den guten .

Raffael: _*grummel*_ Spielverderber.

Jinai: Also, das nächste Chap hab ich schon ... ich hab noch nie so lange für zwei Chaps gebraucht ... Gnade! Inspiration! Kreativität! _*seufz*_


	3. Hohe Wellen

Jinai: Es ist wieder Sonntag. Updatetag. Und ich hab eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch. Die gute ist, das nächste Kapitel ist _fast_ fertig-

Raffael: Die schlechte, von den weiteren kann man das nicht sagen.

Jinai: Für jemanden wie mich, die ich immer mindestens fünf Kapitel im Voraus sein muss, weil ich sonst Panik wegen dem Zeitdruck krieg, ist das schlimm.

Raffael: Und sie will ja ihre wöchentlichen Update-Termine einhalten.

Jinai: Keine Sorge, das krieg ich auch noch hin. Irgendwie ...

**Yunaria:** Also, ob er das Herz ist .. mmh, ich glaube, die letzten Chaps von DGM haben uns gezeigt, dass das ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist - und so hab ich es auch gar nicht ausgelegt. Sein Innocence ist ja eher Fluch uns Segen zugleich, weil es unglaublich wirkungsvoll ist, aber jeder sofort weiß, wo er ist, wenn er es einsetzt.

**Psychomantium:** Es ist ja auch der Anfang ... der Anfang vom Ende xD Sie lernen sich jetzt auf eine ganz andere Art kennen, yay ... Ich hoffe auch auf Inspiration (falls mir jemand welche überlassen will, nur zu) und wieso sagst du, als du noch geschrieben hast? Ich hoffe doch mal, dass du das noch immer tust O.O

**Rated: **_T**  
**_

**Disclaimer: **_Nein, gehört immer noch nichts mir. Ist auch besser so._

* * *

**3. Hohe Wellen**

17. Juni 18xx, immer noch auf der Lucania, noch fünf Tage von New York entfernt

Das offene Meer war eine wunderbare Projektionsfläche für seinen Geist. In seiner Eintönigkeit gab es nur wenig, was die Linie zwischen Horizont und Wasser störte, auf die er sich konzentrierte und auf der er seine Erinnerungen auf- und abtreten ließ wie Schauspieler auf einer Bühne.

Seit Jeremys geheimnisvoller Andeutung vor zwei Tagen war Kanda noch stärker bemüht, alle Erinnerungen zu sammeln, die er finden konnte. Vielleicht konnte er sich auf diese Weise einen Reim darauf machen, was der Junge gesagt hatte, und herausfinden, was er vergessen hatte. Doch je länger er suchte, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl, dass er in dem, was seiner fieberhaften Suche zugänglich war, nichts finden würde.

Die Unterarme auf die Reling der ersten Klasse gestützt und den Blick auf den entfernten Horizont gerichtet, bemerkte Kanda erst nach einer Weile, dass er beobachtet wurde. Da sein sechster Sinn ihn nicht gewarnt hatte, sah er keine Bedrohung darin, suchte aber doch nach der Ursache dieses Gefühls. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf das unter der ersten Klasse liegende Deck, das ein wenig weiter vorstand und auf dem sich die Passagiere der zweiten und dritten Klasse tummelten. Einer davon, eine junge Frau in einem dunklen Kostüm, blickte zu ihm hinauf und erschrak sichtlich, als er sie ebenfalls ins Auge fasste. Rasch wandte sie das Gesicht ab, sah aber nach ein oder zwei Sekunden wieder auf und lächelte ihn mit verlegen geröteten Wangen an.

In ebenjenem Moment trat Kie an ihn heran und setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, doch was er sagen wollte, blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Etwas schoss aus dem Meer, Wasser spritzte auf die unteren Decks und plötzlich war die junge Frau verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur eine unauffällige Gischtwolke in der vorbeiströmenden See.

Kanda zögerte keine Sekunde. Einen Fuß auf die Reling, abstoßen, springen und hinter sich noch Kie „Passagier über Bord!" schreien hören, dann umfing ihn schon der eiskalte Atlantik mit seiner erstickenden Umarmung. Das Salzwasser brannte in seinen Augen, aber er erkannte noch die Spur aus Luftblasen, die in die Tiefe führte, und die blasse Hand, die flehend der Oberfläche entgegengestreckt war.

Seine Vermutung, dass es sich um ein Akuma handelte, wurde bestätigt, als er der Spur in die Tiefe folgte, denn das Ding, das das Mädchen umklammert hielt, war ganz bestimmt kein Fisch. Es ähnelte vielleicht einem, aber kein Fisch setzte sich aus vielen glänzenden Metallplatten zusammen, die wie eine Rüstung ineinandergriffen, und besaß dann auch noch menschenähnliche Arme, welche es um sein strampelndes Opfer geschlungen hatte.

Kanda bekam die Schwanzflosse des Wesens zu fassen – das ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien – und zog daran. Sofort wurde das Akuma langsamer und fuhr mit geöffnetem Fischmaul zu ihm herum; Kanda wehrte die Kugel mit gerade noch rechtzeitig gezogener Klinge ab. Er holte zum Gegenschlag aus, kam aber nicht dazu, weil das Akuma ihn mit einer Drehung der Flosse abschüttelte. Kanda wurde aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und in der beinahe gänzlichen Schwerelosigkeit des Wassers trieb ihn die Bewegung zu weit ab, als dass er noch einmal nachgreifen hätte können.

Langsam wurde die Luft knapp und das nicht nur ihm. Der Exorzist konnte sehen, dass die junge Frau gleich ersticken würde, aber was für ihn schwerer wog, war die Tatsache, dass ihm das Akuma durch die Lappen ging. Ungeachtet des Wissens, dass er damit vielleicht auch das Opfer des Akumas treffen könnte, holte Kanda nun doch aus und sandte dem Akuma ein Kaichuu Ichigen durch das Wasser hinterher. Der Schlag saß, die Rüstung des Akumas brach und es zerbarst in einer beinahe lautlosen Explosion, die sich durch eine Druckwelle bemerkbar machte.

Eine weitere traf ihn im Rücken und zuerst glaubte Kanda schon an ein zweites Akuma, doch der Druck bewegte sich stetig an ihm vorbei und trieb ihn tiefer in die Wasser des Atlantiks hinein, begleitet von einem dumpfen Röhren. So konnte er nach dem Arm des bewusstlosen Frau greifen, die die Explosion des Akumas augenscheinlich unverletzt überstanden zu haben schien. Vielleicht war sie auch schon ertrunken, so genau konnte er das nicht sagen, aber falls sie doch noch lebte, brachte er sie besser an die Oberfläche.

Er legte einen Arm um die Taille der jungen Frau und benutzte den anderen, um der Oberfläche entgegen zu schwimmen. Was er als Brummen wahrgenommen hatte, waren die riesigen Schiffsschrauben gewesen, die das Schiff an ihnen vorbeigeschoben hatten. Jedes ihrer Blätter war bestimmt größer als der Exorzist und sah sehr scharf aus – nur ein bisschen näher und nicht einmal seine Selbstheilungskräfte hätten ihm helfen können.

Das würden sie aber auch nicht, wenn ihm jetzt die Luft ausging. Er sah die Lichtstrahlen, die auf den Wellen tanzten, schon, sie waren bereits ganz nah, und es waren nur noch ein oder zwei Schwimmzüge nötig, um die Wasseroberfläche zu durchstoßen, doch seine Lungen wollten keinen Sauerstoff mehr hergeben. Sie schienen schier zu bersten, seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und vom Rande seines Bewusstseins kroch Dunkelheit heran, die das Licht über ihm verdeckte. So nah …

So nah war er schon einmal dran gewesen, damals in Gibraltar, als ihn das Akuma in der Bucht vom Fischkutter gezerrt hatte … da war es noch gut ausgegangen … diesmal würde es das nicht …

Und dann war das nächste, woran Kanda sich erinnerte, dass er auf Holzplanken lag, Wasser spuckte und rasselnd um Atem rang. Seine Kehle und seine Augen brannten vom Salzwasser und seine nasse Kleidung nagelte ihn förmlich auf dem Boden fest. Kies Stimme in der Nähe seines Kopfes sagte: „Alles okay, ihm geht es gut."

Kanda war sich da nicht so sicher. Dass er fast ertrunken wäre, damit konnte er umgehen – angesichts seiner bisherigen Erfahrungen mit dem sensiblen Thema Tod bloß eine Kleinigkeit – doch das, was er da unter Wasser gesehen hatte, das beschäftigte ihn. Was war das gewesen?

Er setzte sich auf und registrierte zum ersten Mal, dass Jinai neben ihm saß. Die untere Hälfte ihrer langen Haare und ihre Ärmel waren nass und allem Anschein nach war sie ziemlich außer Atem und hatte sich einfach dort hingesetzt, wo sie gestanden hatte.

_Ich könnte schwören, dass du in der letzten Stunde schwerer geworden bist._

Kanda widerstand dem Drang, den Kopf zu schütteln. Diese Worte waren eindeutig von Jinai ausgesprochen worden, doch er hatte gesehen, dass sie gar nichts gesagt hatte. Die Stimme existierte nur in seinem Kopf.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kie auf seiner anderen Seite nun und bewirkte damit eine prompte Reaktion bei dem Japaner.

„Natürlich. Ich wüsste nur gerne, wie ich auf das Schiff gekommen bin", versetzte er eiskalt.

„Jinai hat dich und das Mädchen aus dem Meer gefischt, bevor ihr ertrunken seid, und dafür könntest du wenigstens Danke sagen", gab Kie pampig zurück.

„Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle."

„Natürlich", äffte Kie ihn nach. „Du hast dich nur bewusstlos gestellt."

„Kie, lass es gut sein", unterbrach Jinai die beiden und nahm mit einem dankbaren Nicken das Handtuch entgegen, das einer der Angestellten der ersten Klasse ihr reichte. „Es ist glimpflich ausgegangen und dafür sollten _wir alle_ dankbar sein."

Kanda konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Befriedigung sich in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, als der Chinese auf die Worte der Exorzistin hin verstummte, doch ebendiese Genugtuung geriet ins Wanken, als der Finder seinen Gesichtsausdruck kopierte. Als wüsste er etwas, was Kanda nicht wusste.

Sofort wurde der Exorzist wieder wütend.

„Apropos Dankbarkeit, ich glaube, da möchte jemand mit dir sprechen", mischte sich Jeremy ein, den Kanda bisher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Er stand schräg hinter ihm und deutete über die eigene Schulter noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten.

Da stand die junge Frau, die von dem Akuma angefallen worden war, eine durchweichte Decke um die Schultern und gestützt von einem älteren Mann, der beschützend einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte. Ihren Gesichtsausdrücken nach zu urteilen wollten sie ihm tatsächlich ihren Dank aussprechen.

Das fehlte ihm gerade noch.

Tropfnass richtete sich Kanda auf und lehnte das hilfsbereit dargebotene Handtuch aus der Hand eines Bediensteten ab. Wenn er schon dazu gezwungen war, dann wollte er das schnell hinter sich bringen.

„Das, was Sie für meine Tochter getan haben", sagte der Gentleman, „kann ich Ihnen nie vergelten. Aber ich möchte Ihnen trotzdem meinen Dank aussprechen – wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären …" Er rang um Worte, offenbar bestürzt von der Vorstellung.

„Ich verdanke Ihnen mein Leben", fügte die junge Frau selbst hinzu.

„Nicht der Rede wert", erwiderte Kanda knapp und nickte steif, wobei Wasser von seinen Stirnfransen tropfte. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich sollte mich umziehen." Und damit ließ er die beiden stehen und überließ es Kie, für Höflichkeit zu sorgen.

Dabei entging ihm ganz der Blick, mit dem das Mädchen seinen Rücken bedachte.

**oOo**

Diesmal war Kanda der erste, der zum Abendessen kam. Jeremy war nur kurz in ihre gemeinsame Kabine zurückgekehrt und danach gleich wieder verschwunden, ohne zu sagen, wohin er ging. Es war Kanda auch herzlich egal, denn mit der Mission, Jeremy beschützen zu müssen, hatte er sich immer noch nicht angefreundet. Er hatte die Zeit alleine lieber genutzt, um sich der nassen Sachen zu entledigen und sich das salzige Seewasser abzuwaschen, das unangenehm auf seiner Haut und in seinen Haaren klebte, bevor er sich wieder angezogen hatte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich herumgesprochen, was passiert war, und so hatte man ihm einen Angestellen vorbeigeschickt, der ihm den Dank des Kapitäns aussprach – schon wieder – und ihm frische Kleidung anbot, im Austausch für seine nassen Kleider, die man selbstverständlich für ihn waschen würde. Schließlich reiste Kanda mit nichts anderem als den Sachen, die er am Leibe trug.

Die geborgten Sachen passten ihm nicht ganz; sie waren ein wenig zu weit, wenn auch lang genug, aber es fiel nicht stark auf. Zumindest war niemand auf die Idee gekommen, ihn in irgendeinen Frack oder ähnliches zu stecken – schwarze Hose, weißes Hemd und ein Band, um das Hemd am Kragen zusammenzubinden. Kanda hatte es für seine Haare zweckentfremdet und sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert.

Nun fiel er noch stärker auf, als er den Speisesaal betrat, denn die Gäste der ersten Klasse zogen sich für gewöhnlich etwas feiner und vor allem auffälliger an, wenn sie zum Dinner kamen. Allerdings vermutete Kanda eher, dass sie ihn so aufdringlich beäugten, weil er erstens alleine war und sich die Geschichte zweitens längst auf dem ganzen Schiff herumgesprochen hatte. Ihm konnte es egal sein.

Fünf Minuten, nachdem er an einem der Tische Platz genommen hatte, kam Jinai herein und Kanda kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie merklich zögerte, als sie ihn entdeckte, und erst dann zu ihm an den Tisch kam und sich setzte. Er nahm sich die Zeit, sie ein wenig genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, als er das bisher getan hatte, denn alleine in seiner Kabine hatte er mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, um über das nachzudenken, was er zu hören und woran er sich zu erinnern geglaubt hatte.

Jinai kleidete sich ungewöhnlich für ein Mädchen, nämlich in Hose und Hemd, so wie ihre männlichen Begleiter es trugen. Und sie schien sich darin wohlzufühlen, was ihr fast genauso viele Blicke einbrachte wie Kanda, wenn auch eher abschätzige. Sie hatte ein ganz hübsches Gesicht – nach westlichen Maßstäben – war recht groß, nicht viel kleiner als er selbst, und ähnliches konnte er über ihr Haar sagen, das sie zu einem festen Zopf geflochten hatte. Einige Strähnen waren kürzer als andere und hatten sich aus dem Zopf befreit, sodass sie ein wenig zerzaust aussah. So wie bei ihm waren Haare und Augen dunkel, allerdings eher rötlich und golden als mit diesem Blauschimmer, den der Exorzist aufwies. Allerdings sah sie ihm fast nie direkt in die Augen, wie er in der Zeit, an die er sich erinnern konnte, festgestellt hatte, und vermied es, mit ihm direkt zu sprechen, wenn es nicht notwendig war.

Was seltsam war, denn die Stimme in seiner Erinnerung hatte sich ganz anders angehört – kameradschaftlich, fast schon vertraut. Davon hatte er bisher nichts an diesem Mädchen entdecken können.

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum du mich so anstarrst?", fragte sie nun und tauchte ihren Löffel in die Suppe, die man ihr als Vorspeise serviert hatte. Kanda hatte seinen Teller bisher noch nicht angerührt.

„Mir ging heute ein Satz durch den Kopf, an den ich mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern kann", antwortete Kanda. „Du sagtest, ich wäre … schwer."

Jinais Hand mit dem Löffel verharrte mitten in der Luft. Der Japaner nahm das als Zeichen, dass sie ebenfalls eine Erinnerung mit diesem Satz verband, wenn auch wahrscheinlich eine ausführlichere als er.

„Das habe ich zu dir gesagt … aber das war noch in den Bergen der Tuareg, als wir nach dem Versteck der Akuma gesucht haben", sagte Jinai. „Ich dachte, daran könntest du dich nicht erinnern."

„Konnte ich bisher auch nicht."

Das Mädchen sah nun auf und begegnete seinem Blick – forschend, suchend, als wolle sie etwas begreifen, von dem er nichts wusste. „Woran erinnerst du dich noch?"

„Daran, dass ich in Gibraltar war. Heute im Wasser wusste ich plötzlich, dass ich in Gibraltar auch einmal beinahe ertrunken wäre, weil ein Akuma mich von einem Boot gezogen hat."

Der Ausdruck verschwand aus Jinais Augen. „Da war ich nicht dabei. Was das angeht, fragst du besser Kie."

Kanda verzog das Gesicht. „Erzähl mir lieber mehr von der anderen Erinnerung", forderte er sie auf. „Warum hast du das gesagt?"

Jinai rührte mit dem Löffel in der Suppe herum, ohne zu essen, und starrte jetzt genauso intensiv in die klare Suppe, wie sie vorher ihn angesehen hatte. „Das war nur so dahergesagt. Wir hatten lange gekämpft, weil das ganze Gebiet akumaversucht war, und brauchten eine Pause. Aus der Luft hatte ich eine Höhle entdeckt, wo wir uns ausruhen konnten, aber sie war zu Fuß nicht erreichbar, also musste ich uns hinfliegen." Sie warf ihm einen raschen Seitenblick zu. „So schwer warst du gar nicht. Dich und dieses Mädchen heute aus dem Meer zu fischen war schwieriger."

Damit hielt sie das Gespräch offenbar für beendet, was Kanda nur recht war. Sie hatte ihm genug gegeben, worüber er nachdenken musste. Ein paar Minuten lang aßen sie schweigend, doch Kanda konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Etwas störte ihn, ohne dass er feststellen konnte, was es war. Wie eine Fliege, die um seinen Kopf summte und die er nicht verscheuchen konnte. Schließlich fragte er: „Wo sind die anderen beiden?"

„Wahrscheinlich diskutieren sie noch", antwortete Jinai. „Zumindest haben sie das getan, als ich gegangen bin."

„Und worüber?" Auch wenn es Kanda nicht wirklich interessierte, was die beiden trieben. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, wo Jeremy war.

„Kie hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir unsere Uniformen ablegen sollten." Wieder ein Seitenblick in seine Richtung. Sie hob nicht einmal richtig den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Damit fallen wir zu sehr auf und locken Akuma an, meinte er, und ich finde, dass er recht hat."

Jetzt wusste Kanda, was ihn so gestört hatte: Sie trug ihre Uniform nicht, die sie nicht mehr abgelegt hatte, seit sie die Wüste verlassen hatten. „Das ist doch Sinn der Uniform", widersprach er.

„Richtig, aber nicht auf dieser Mission. Wenn niemand wissen darf, wo Jeremy ist, sollten wir keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken, denkst du nicht?"

„Che." Kanda war ganz und gar nicht begeistert davon, auch wenn er die Richtigkeit des Arguments nicht von der Hand weisen konnte. Dass dieses Argument von Kie kam, gefiel ihm daran am wenigsten.

Jinai lachte kurz und leise auf, etwas, das er sie noch nie tun hatte hören, und sagte dann in einem ganz und gar ungewohnten Ton auf einmal: „_Kanda_." Vorwurfsvoll, aber nicht ernsthaft, und irgendwie … liebevoll. Es kam ihm beunruhigend vertraut vor, so als ob er es gemocht hatte, wenn sie das sagte – und reichte, damit er den Löffel fallen ließ.

Jinai sah ihn mindestens genauso erschrocken an, wie er es war, und noch bevor sie den Mund aufmachte, wusste er, was sie gleich sagen würde. „Entschuldige dich nicht", fuhr er sie brüsk an. „Sag mir lieber, was hier los ist! Du, der Chinese, Jeremy, ihr verbergt doch etwas vor mir! Jeremy hat mir gesagt, dass du dahintersteckst, und ich will wissen, was es ist!"

Er hatte leise, aber eindringlich gesprochen und es zeigte Wirkung. Er konnte sehen, wie Jinai mit sich rang, aber sie rang viel länger mit sich, als ihm lieb war. Was auch immer sie verbargen, es musste etwas immens wichtiges sein, das einen großen Einfluss auf sein Leben gehabt hatte.

„Ich kann ni–"

„Entschuldigen Sie", unterbrach in diesem Moment eine zögerliche Stimme Jinais Ausflüchte. Die Exorzisten drehten sich zu der schmalen Gestalt hinter ihnen um.

Es war das Mädchen, das heute Vormittag von dem Akuma ins Meer gezogen worden war. Offensichtlich ging es ihr besser; sie trug ein teures Kleid nach der neuesten Mode und die Haare hochgesteckt, sodass ein paar helle Strähnen sich um ihr Gesicht ringelten – die Frisur eines Mädchens, nicht die einer Frau, obwohl sie sicher mindestens genauso alt war wie die beiden Exorzisten. Sie knetete nervös die behandschuhten Finger und eine schüchterne Röte hatte sich auf ihren Wangen ausgebreitet, als sie von den beiden nicht gerade freundlich angesehen wurde. Vornehmlich von Kanda, der über die unerwünschte Störung mehr als verärgert war.

„Ich– ich– also– Ich bin heute Vormittag gar nicht dazu gekommen, mich vorzustellen und Ihnen persönlich für Ihre Hilfe zu danken", sprudelte das Mädchen schließlich nervös hervor, als Kandas Blick immer eindringlicher wurde. „Ich bin Camilla Ackerman, mein Vater ist Sir Ackerman und meine Familie würde sich sehr freuen, Sie heute Abend an unseren Tisch einzuladen."

„Versch–"

„Er nimmt dankend an", fuhr ihm Jinai in die Parade, bevor der Exorzist seine Unhöflichkeit beenden konnte. Dafür kassierte sie einen der berühmten Todesblicke von Kanda, den sie mit einem gezischten „Geh schon!" quittierte, was ihn einigermaßen aus dem Konzept brachte. Nicht nur war sie offenbar nicht im geringsten beeindruckt, sie zwang ihn auch noch dazu, diese für sie unerfreuliche Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen und sich stattdessen mit lauter Wildfremden an einen Tisch zu setzen, die _Manieren_ von ihm erwarteten.

„Was soll das?", zischte er nicht eben leise zurück. Camilla Ackerman sah nur verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her und schien nicht zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging – zum Glück.

„Finde heraus, warum das Akuma nur sie angegriffen hat", gab Jinai leise zurück, „wenn sich innerhalb seiner Reichweite ein Exorzist befand."

Das Argument leuchtete ihm zwar ein, aber es erschien ihm ein wenig fadenscheinig. Der Hauptgrund dafür, dass Jinai ihn loswerden wollte, war, dass sie _ihn loswerden wollte_. Sie wollte bloß nicht seine Fragen beantworten müssen.

Schlussendlich musste Kanda sich beugen, denn ein überzeugendes Gegenargument gab es nicht. Ihm fiel aber auf, dass Jinais Schultern sich merklich entspannten, als er sich vom Tisch entfernte, sich des bewundernden Blickes von diesem lästigen Ackerman-Mädchen die ganze Zeit über bewusst, während diejenige, mit der er eigentlich reden wollte, alles tat, um genau dem zu entgehen. Und so eine Chance wie gerade eben würde er wohl so bald nicht noch einmal bekommen.

Worüber Jinai auf der anderen Seite des Speisesaals mehr als froh war. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, Kandas Fragen auszuweichen; mehr als alles andere wollte sie es ihm erzählen, musste sich aber immer wieder ihre eigene Entscheidung in Erinnerung rufen.

_Für mich sieht es ja eher so aus, als würdest du weglaufen_, erinnerte sie ihr Unterbewusstsein.

_Und __**die**__ Diskussion hatten wir auch schon mal_, gab Jinai zynisch zurück.

_An meiner Einstellung dazu hat sich nichts geändert. Ich finde immer noch, dass du mit ihm reden solltest._

_Und ich finde immer noch, dass es nichts bringen würde, wenn er wüsste, was er vergessen hat. Solange er sich nicht von selbst daran erinnert, sind es bloß Worte. Ich kann ihm nichts aufzwingen, was er nicht will._

_Wer sagt denn, dass er nicht wollen würde?_

_Sieht es für dich so aus, als würde er irgendetwas für mich empfinden?_

… _Nein._

_Eben. Wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass wir ein Paar waren–_

–_sind–_

–_**waren**, dann wird er mich entweder als Lügnerin abstempeln oder versuchen, sich so zu verhalten, wie wir es von ihm erwarten._

_Und du willst nicht, dass er das versucht. Schon klar. Ich halte es immer noch für eine fadenscheinige Ausrede._

_So fadenscheinig, wie du sie hinstellst, kann sie gar nicht sein, denn Kie und Jeremy haben sie akzeptiert. Stell dir vor, dir würde man einen wildfremden Mann hinstellen und behaupten, du würdest ihn lieben, du könntest dich nur nicht daran erinnern._

_Nun, das wäre seltsam._

_Nicht weniger seltsam ist es für ihn. Es gibt hunderte Kleinigkeiten, an die er sich nicht erinnert – neun Monate sind eine lange Zeit._

… _Manchmal ist es frustrierend, wie stur du bist. Ich will dir doch nur helfen_, schmollte ihr Unterbewusstsein.

_Er wird sich schon erinnern_, sprach Jinai sich selbst – denn nichts anderes war ihr Unterbewusstsein in einem gewissen Sinne ja – Mut zu. _Damit begonnen hat er ja bereits._

_Du hast es selbst gesagt: Neun Monate sind eine lange Zeit. Es gibt eine ganze Menge, an die er sich erinnern muss_, wandte der Gesprächspartner in ihrem Kopf ein.

_Nun … es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir nicht alle Zeit der Welt hätten_, antwortete Jinai tröstend. _Diese Mission wird ziemlich lange dauern._

_Oh, er hat Zeit. Aber was ist mit dir?_

Darauf wusste Jinai nichts zu erwidern. Es nagte an ihr, dass Kanda alles vergessen hatte. Sie hätte ihm sein Gedächtnis lieber heute als morgen zurückgeholt, wenn sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Und sei es auch nur aus dem selbstsüchtigen Grund, dass sie ihn vermisste und brauchte – die teilweise sehr einsilbigen Unterhaltungen, die kalten Blicke, die nur für sie ein wenig an Kälte zu verlieren schienen, die Wärme seiner Umarmung, die Art, wie er oftmals intuitiv zu begreifen schien, was in ihr vorging, und immer, _immer_ die richtigen Worte fand … das alles waren Dinge, die sie mit jedem Tag mehr vermisste.

Die selbstsüchtige Seite ihres Ichs wäre sofort dazu bereit, Kanda von all dem zu erzählen, was er vergessen hatte. Die vernünftige Seite fand es besser, ihn nicht damit zu belasten. Und letztendlich hatte sie auf die Vernunft gehört.

„Jinai? Alles in Ordnung?"

Die Exorzistin zuckte zusammen, als Kie plötzlich etwas sagte; sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wann er gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich irgendwann in der Zeit, in der sie Trübsal geblasen und auf die makellos weiße Tischdecke gestarrt hatte.

Jinai rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Alles okay. Ich war nur in Gedanken. Wo ist Jeremy?"

„Er zieht sich noch um. Ich konnte ihn endlich überzeugen, dass wir nicht in Uniform zum Abendessen gehen sollten." Auch Kie hatte den obligatorischen Mantel der Finder abgelegt und trug unauffällige Kleider. Wäre nicht sein Gesicht, das ihn klar und deutlich als Asiaten auswies, er würde an Bord dieses Schiffes nicht auffallen. Auch wenn der Zustand ihrer Zivilkleidung sie eher in der zweiten oder dritten Klasse platzieren würde als in der ersten. „Und was macht Kanda an dem Tisch da drüben?"

„Seine Arbeit", erwiderte Jinai.

Kie sah einen Moment lang so aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber bleiben. „Übrigens sollten wir uns noch ein klein bisschen unauffälliger verhalten, als nur die Uniformen abzulegen."

Jinai sah ihn fragend an. „Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"

* * *

Raffael: Ich halte Jinai im Moment für ziemlich feig.

Jinai: Lass mein armes Mädchen in Ruhe. Du kannst gar nicht nachempfinden, was sie gerade durchmacht, und sie hat gerade lang und breit erklärt, warum sie sich für den Weg entschieden hat, den sie jetzt geht. Wenn du es anders gemacht hättest - schreib deine eigene Geschichte. Aber bitte nicht mit Kanda in der Hauptrolle.

Raffael: _*grummel*_

Jinai: Übrigens muss ich euch ganz doll loben, ich bin so begeistert von euch Lesern *-* In diesem Monat sind es bis dato 675 Klicks, die meine Storys bekommen haben und das ist ein neuer Rekord - das schlägt den alten um mindestens 270 Klicks. Wenn viele Leute meine Geschichten anschauen, ist das das größte für mich, und wenn sie ihnen gefallen, macht mich das wahnsinnig glücklich *-* Darum **DANKE AN EUCH LESER!** *-* Bis nächste Woche!


	4. Author's Note On Hiatus

Es tut mir leid, dass ich letzte Woche kein neues Kapitel hochgeladen habe, und nochmal, dass ich das dieses Wochenende auch nicht schaffen werde ... Ich muss erst mal wieder für ein paar Wochen oder Monate vom Schreiben Abstand nehmen (nicht, dass es an Krea mangeln würde, das wäre ja nicht das Problem), weil ich seit Montag einen Job habe und alles noch SEHR hektisch ist.

Ich bin jetzt Hauptschullehrerin (ja, man glaubt es kaum) und entgegen der landläufigen Meinung haben wir keinen Halbtagsjob und können zu Mittag nachhause gehen ;) 60-Stunden-Job würde es wohl eher treffen und gerade im ersten Jahr sind es vermutlich noch mehr - bisher war ich jedenfalls jeden Tag von sieben bis sieben beschäftigt und das wird wohl noch eine Weile so weitergehen.

Wann ich das nächste Mal zum Schreiben komme, weiß ich noch gar nicht. Aber ihr werdet es sofort bemerken, wenn ich mal sonntags wieder ein Kapitel hochlade ... so um die Semesterferien herum oder so, keine Ahnung. Man wird sehen :)

Ich bitte um euer Verständnis.

Bleibt mir gewogen, Leute.

Jinai und Raffael


End file.
